My Weakness
by AbEr ReMiX 2
Summary: John Cena turns his weakness into his strength (John CenaStephanie McMahon)


Author: AbEr ReMiX 2  
  
Summary: John Cena turns his weakness into his strength  
  
My Weakness  
  
~*~  
  
He stood outside her door, his back to the wall. The show had just ended and everybody was packing up to go home. He had been there for a while now, debating in his mind whether or not he should do this. Debating whether or not he should tell the woman of his dreams that he was head over heels in love with her. "Come on man, you shouldn't do this. Not now," he thought to himself. "She could get hurt again," he sadly admitted to himself. He didn't like the thought of it, but he could be right. She had been hurt before by the man that claimed he would love her, both physically and mentally. He stood straight, ready to walk away, but something in his mind stopped him.  
  
"But you could love her the right way. The way a woman deserves to be loved," he thought to himself. A smile crept on his face. "I could make her forget about the things he did to her," he said to himself. Excitement arose in him, partly knowing that he would never repeat that bastard's actions. "Ok, let's do this," he thought and reached for the door. Just as he was about to turn the handle, he yanked his hand away.  
  
"But maybe it's too soon. Maybe she still needs time to heal. Damn, not even Kurt could get through to her. What makes me think she would go for me?" he thought. He shook his head and turned away. Suddenly Dawn Marie and Kurt walked by. Dawn was on Kurt's back and he was running around like a horse. Dawn was laughing hard, a big smile on her face. More thoughts crept in his mind. Dawn had lost her husband too, and now she is happy with Kurt.  
  
Seeing this as a sign, he turned his gaze from Kurt and Dawn back to the door. He had made his decision. He was going to do it. He, John Cena, was going to tell Stephanie McMahon how he felt about her.  
  
~*~  
  
John took in a deep breath and without even knocking entered the office. He smiled at the sight before him. Stephanie sat in her office deep concentration in her work. She looked so beautiful. Her long brown hair was pinned up in a messy clip with a few stray strands falling sown her face. Her make up was light, almost looking natural. John fell into a light daze when he heard her humming a song. Stephanie looked up and saw John who was dazing far off into space.  
  
"Hey John, can I help you?" Stephanie asked. At the sound of her beautiful voice John came back to reality. "Hey Steph, how are you today?" John asked. Stephanie smiled. "A little busy with work, but I'm ok," she said. John looked at her. "Oh you idiot, she is busy!" he thought to himself. "Oh ok. Sorry for bothering you, I'll come back later," he quickly said and headed to the door. Stephanie quickly stood up.  
  
Just before he reached for the handle, Stephanie spoke up. "It's ok John, I needed a break anyway," she said. John softly smiled and turned around. Stephanie put her pen down and walked to the other side of the desk. She leaned against the edge of the desk, with her hands on the surface of the desk. John sighed at the sight of her full body. She had on a short black skirt with a nice white tank top with a black choker on. But her hair was the most beautiful part. The way it covered her face so nicely and the curls were just mesmerizing, just begging you to run your fingers through them.  
  
John found himself dazed out again. "So John, how can I help you?" Stephanie asked, pushing a curl away from her lips. John then stared at her lips. They were so full and perfectly shaped, just wanting you to kiss them. John shook his head. "I just wanted to tell you something," he said, sounding shakier than he intended to, Stephanie nodded. "Ok," she said. John shoved his hands in his pockets. "I. Uh...umm, I..well," John began. Stephanie smiled. "Is this about your main event match next week?" Stephanie asked. John shook his head, signaling a no.  
  
He continued to kick his feet and just walk around. Stephanie looked confused. "So...what did you want to tell me then?" she asked. John started to blush, but he quickly turned his back to her. "I...well...you see...wow," John mumbled. Stephanie giggled. "You know, for a rapper with many words, you sure seem tongue tied right now," she said. John laid his head on the wall.  
  
"That's what you do to me," he softly said. Stephanie arched an eyebrow up. "What did you say?" Stephanie sweetly asked, really not hearing what he had said. John closed his eyes and swallowed hard. A heat wave surged through his body when Stephanie touched his bare shoulder. He sighed as she softly rubbed his shoulder. "Are you ok John?" Stephanie asked. John pulled away from her and went to the other side of the room. He ran his hand through his hair and took in a deep breath.  
  
Stephanie looked very confused. John finally found the strength to speak. "You know how every wrestler has a weakness right?" he asked. Stephanie nodded her head. "Yeah, Austin has his knees, Benoit his neck, Kurt his milk etc etc," John added. Stephanie sat back on the edge of the desk. "Yes," she said. John took in another deep breath. "Well, I have a weakness as well," he said. Stephanie gasped. "Oh god. Are you hurt? Do you need time off?" she asked, getting up from the desk. John shook his head. "I'm fine," he assured her.  
  
Stephanie seemed pleased by that response and sat back down. "Ok, what is your weakness?" she asked. John looked right at her. "You," he said in a barely there voice. Stephanie didn't hear him. "I didn't hear you John," Stephanie said. John sighed and walked to her. He stopped when he was just a foot away from her. "You," he said. Stephanie's eyes widened. John panicked, thinking he did the wrong thing, but he refused to stop now.  
  
"Every time I see you, I feel like my knees will buckle. Every time I hear your voice, I feel like I think that an angel is talking to me. And every time you touch me, I think I have died and gone to heaven. You are my weakness because I can't do anything if I think about you and I can't do anything if I don't think about you," he said. Stephanie lowered her face, but John lifted her chin with his finger. "You are my weakness because I love you and I don't have the right to protect you," John said. Little tears started to spring in her eyes.  
  
John took those tears as his answer and wanted to head for the door, but Stephanie grabbed him by his arm. She stood up and walked towards him. She laid her forehead to his and took in a deep breath. "I don't want to be your weakness. I want to be your strength," she softly said as she closed her eyes tightly. John started to breathe hard. "Will you let yourself do that?" he asked. Stephanie pulled away from him. "But Hunter said the same, and then he hurt me, and now I am afraid..." she frantically said.  
  
John cursed under his breath at the sound of that horrid name. He quickly went to Stephanie and cupped her face and placed his lips to hers. He kissed her lips passionately, yet softly, only paying attention to her lips. He didn't deepen the kiss, afraid Stephanie would push him off if he did. Stephanie moaned in surprise, but quickly gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled herself flush him, pressing her chest to his. Now it was John's turn to moan as he felt Stephanie's tongue enter his mouth.  
  
He happily replied, welcoming her tongue with much passion. He pulled away, laying his forehead on hers. "I'm not like him. I love you and I swear I will never hurt you like he did. Will you let me prove it to you?" John whispered. Stephanie smiled and bit her lower lip. "I think I can do that," she said and kissed him again. John smiled and lifted her by her hips and placed her on the desk. He kissed her lips passionately. He broke the kiss, trailing it to her cheek, her ear and finally down to her neck. He gave her neck the same treatment he gave her mouth, kissing, caressing and sucking on her pulse point.  
  
Hearing a slight moan escape her, John assumed her neck was her hotspot. He swiped his tongue around the spot, continuing to divert his attention to her neck. After he knew he had marked her, he trailed his kisses back up to her ear. He passed his tongue over her earlobe, lightly biting it and pulling. Another moan escaped her lips as he tortured her ears. "Let's get out of here," John whispered into her ear. As if waiting for this response, Stephanie quickly got up and grabbed his hand and headed for the door.  
  
~*~  
  
They dodge Stephanie's limo and went to John's car. Seeing how they were in John's hometown, they headed for John's house. The whole 20-minute ride was frustrating. John found it hard to concentrate on the road. Stephanie's hand on his thigh wasn't really helping either. "How much longer till we get there?" Stephanie asked, rather impatient. John smiled and took her hand in his, kissing her palm. "Just a sec," he laughed.  
  
They finally reached the house and Stephanie got out. "Beautiful," she gasped as she saw the outer exterior. John smiled. He walked up to her and kissed her lips softly. "Not as beautiful as you," he said. Stephanie smiled and deepened the kiss, sending his hormones in over drive. Stephanie broke the kiss. "I think we should go inside," she whispered against his lips. John smiled and took her hand, leading her to the front door.  
  
They entered the front door and Stephanie immediately took John by his collar, kissing him hard yet tender. She let her tongue wander, wanting to taste every crevice of his mouth. John kicked the door closed with his foot, dropping the keys on the floor. Stephanie pulled him back as she kissed him until her calves hit what she assumed was the sofa. She fell back, taking John with her. John braced himself on his arms, trying not to crush her.  
  
Stephanie ran her hands under his shirt, caressing his chest softly. John gave her a contented moan and pressed his lips to her again, overpowering her tongue with his. One hand went to her hip and slowly made his way down her thigh and up again. She moaned into his mouth, her body tingling at the bare touch of him. He teasingly stroked his hand from her hip to her thigh. Finally giving in, he slipped his hand under her skirt, playing with the rim of her thong. Stephanie frantically ran her hands to his belt buckle, unable to wait any longer.  
  
John smiled and quickly grabbed her hands, stilling her movements. "I think I hear the bed calling," he whispered, his lips flickering against hers with every word. Stephanie smiled and nodded her head. John kissed her again with much passion. Finally breaking away from her, he lifted her into his arms and headed to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
John carefully laid her in the center of the bed. He stood up and took off his shirt and crawled to her. He kissed her lips ever so softly, removing the clip from her hair. He smiled at the look of her hair falling down her face. John's hand went to Stephanie's shirt, slipping his hand underneath it. His hand stole to her breast, encircling her nipple with his finger. A surprised moan left her mouth, amazed at how aroused she was right then and there. Before she knew it, John gave her other nipple the same treatment, sending them to hardness.  
  
"John please," Stephanie pleaded. As if he was waiting to hear that plea, he pulled her shirt over her head and threw her bra to the side. Smiling at the sight of her naked upper body he couldn't help but moan. He softly kissed the top of one breast, slowly making his way to her nipple. He sucked her nipple into his mouth, causing Stephanie to scream in pleasure. He gave her other nipple the same treatment, sucking it as if she was a baby. He kissed his way back up, finally reaching her lips.  
  
He kissed her hungrily, wanting to taste her forever. Stephanie ran her hands to his belt buckle, trying desperately to get it loose, but John once again stopped her. "Tonight is about you and only you. Let me show you how much I love you," he said. Stephanie nearly lost it at those words. Nobody has ever offered to pleasure her like this, not even Hunter. Thinking he would lose it in his pants right then and there, John quickly took her lips captive again, just taking her tongue prisoner.  
  
He ran his hand to the rim of her skirt and flipped it off in one motion. He flipped her thong off as well, having her completely naked. He ran her hands up her thigh, making her skin shiver. She caressed his calf with her bare foot, earning another soft moan from John. John carefully parted her legs with his knee, guiding his hand to her most private part. He ghosted his fingers over her folds, ready to enter her.  
  
He slowly slipped one finger into her, earning a soft yell from Stephanie. It had been a while since Stephanie felt like this so she was rather tight, but John was going to get rid of that. He added another finger, making circular motions around her tunnel. "Oh my god," Stephanie cried out, feeling the utmost pleasure. John smiled and kissed her chin. He slowly kissed his way to her stomach, stopping to pay attention to her belly button. Stephanie giggled as he circled her belly button with the tip of his tongue.  
  
He made his way down further. He took out his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. At the first swipe of his tongue John moaned nearly was loud as Stephanie did. He took his tongue as far as it would take him, placing his hands on her hips. Stephanie tried with all her strength to keep her legs from clasping around his face. John teased her for long moments, wanting this to just last forever. He sought out her most sensitive bud and teased it with his tongue and teeth. "SWEET MOTHER OF GOD," Stephanie screamed, unable to contain herself.  
  
She let out her release, her body feeling limp. John took it all in and made his kissing path back up, kissing each patch of skin that came in his way. He kissed between the valley of her breasts, making his way to her neck. Stephanie was crooning like crazy, anticipation deep in her. She ran her hands to his belt buckle and to her delight, John did not stop her this time. He was just as eager as her to finish this off.  
  
He shoved his pants off and parted her legs with his knee. "I love you," he whispered into her ear before lower himself into her. Before John realized what happened, he was flat on his back. Stephanie was on top of him, straddling his hips. "Let me have some with you," she whispered as she looked down at him. Her hair tickled his face, but her didn't care. She kissed him softly as she lowered herself onto him. A little gasp escaped her lips when the tip entered her.  
  
She bit her lower lip and smiled. John placed his hands on her hips, helping her position herself. Stephanie smiled when she was all the way inside and bent forward to kiss his lips. "Think you can handle all of me?" John asked, a grin on his face. Stephanie smiled. "I think I can manage," she whispered and slowly started to rock her hips forward. She rocked slowly, taking very precious time. John breathed hard, knowing all too well that Stephanie was teasing him. She rocked slowly at first, but soon she could not take it herself and quickened the pace.  
  
They both moaned and screamed, never feeling such pleasure this much before. "Oh god," Stephanie shrieked, feeling her climax near. John noticed this and sat up, pressing his chest to hers. They continued to rock, holding each other tightly. Stephanie placed her chin on his shoulder, biting her lower lip to prevent from screaming. "Take me," she pleaded. After a few hard thrusts, Stephanie screamed out her release, John's own following shortly after. He held her tightly, his body flushes to hers. Stephanie smiled and lazily kissed his shoulder, feeling at utter peace. John was still breathing hard, unable to even believe what just happened.  
  
Stephanie lifted her head and laid her forehead to his. "I want to let myself be your strength," she whispered, laying a soft loving kiss to his lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that was interesting. Hope you like it. 


End file.
